Pianse quel giorno Aquarius
by PerseoeAndromeda
Summary: E' incentrata su Milo e Camus e si svolge nel giorno della corsa alle 12 case, attenzione è shonen ai


PIANSE QUEL GIORNO AQUARIUS  
  
  
  
"Stanno arrivando.. tra poco saranno qui.. che pensi di fare?" Stagliato sullo sfondo limpido del cielo di Grecia, l'armatura dorata ammiccante ai bagliori del sole e i capelli di un oro non meno prezioso, il guerriero custode dell'ottava casa scrutava con attenzione il compagno altrettanto maestoso al suo fianco. "Perché questa domanda, Milo?" Non era possibile leggere nulla su quel viso bello e freddo, nulla in quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Eppure, Milo, unico tra coloro che avevano contatti con l'algido Aquarius, riusciva ad andare oltre.. nessuno lo conosceva meglio di lui. "Il tuo allievo... sta tentando insieme ai compagni di attraversare le Dodici Case..." "E allora?" Milo sorrise: chiunque avrebbe provato soggezione di fronte a quel muro di ghiaccio che era Camus, ma non lui; la cosa assurda era che a Milo faceva una tenerezza infinita: "Allora?" commentò "Allora potresti trovartelo davanti Camus.. come ti comporteresti in quel caso?" "Dovresti conoscermi Milo, in quel caso farei unicamente il mio dovere!" Non una piega, un'incrinatura nello sguardo che rimase imperturbabile e fisso davanti a sé, su un punto distante, troppo distate perché qualcuno potesse scorgerlo... "Troppo distante perché qualcuno possa capire" pensò Milo "troppo distante per tutti... ma non per me." Sorrise ancora, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'uomo al suo fianco e puntandolo verso la scalinata che conduceva al suo tempio, l'ottavo nella lunga strada verso il gran sacerdote.. verso le stanze di Arles. "Già" mormorò "Il tuo dovere... ma quanto ti importa di Arles?" "Come?" Camus si era finalmente voltato a guardarlo; Milo non ricambiava lo sguardo ma sentiva gli occhi azzurri fissi sul suo profilo, sentiva il loro gelido acciaio trapassargli il cuore. "Cosa c'entra Arles?" insisté la voce del compagno, non meno tagliente dello sguardo. "Già" si decise a rispondere il cavaliere di Scorpio "Che c'entra Arles? Che c'entra la legge del Grande Tempio?" Si infervorava a mano a mano che parlava, gesticolando furiosamente "Nulla, assolutamente nulla per te! Il tuo chiodo fisso è quel ragazzino!" "Chi?" fu l'unica parola che uscì dalle labbra di un Camus ora allibito. "Sai benissimo di chi sto parlando, l'unico che tiene occupata da giorni la tua mente, i tuoi pensieri.. Hyoga di Cygnus!" "Milo.. cosa..." "Non sono molto cavallereschi i tuoi pensieri... non ora almeno!" Dopo averlo fulminato con un'occhiata feroce, si mise ancora ad osservare distrattamente la scalinata "No... non lo sono mai stati.. quante volte ti sei soffermato a riflettere sulle reali implicazioni di questa lotta tra il sacerdote e la piccola duchessa? O meglio... ci hai mai pensato realmente?" Un lampo di rabbia spezzò la calma compostezza del viso di Camus, il quale si voltò di scatto, facendo veleggiare dietro di sé l'ampio mantello e esclamando: "Vattene al diavolo, santo di Scorpio!" Milo lo rincorse immediatamente: "Dove credi di andare? Non puoi liquidarmi così ogni volta che cerco di parlarti seriamente!" Camus non rispose e continuò la sua strada in silenzio, finché Milo lo raggiunse, afferrandogli un braccio e strattonandolo per obbligarlo a voltarsi. "Pensavo di meritare più considerazione da parte tua! Ti ho chiesto dove vai!" Con tono piatto, senza tradire la minima emozione, Camus rispose: "Al mio tempio.. l'hai detto tu, tra poco saranno qui: dobbiamo prepararci alle nostre postazioni.. anche se mi riesce difficile credere che arriveranno così lontano." In quel momento emisero entrambi un'esclamazione: un flusso di energia solcò nello stesso istante le loro menti, mentre un lampo di luce si levò dalla casa di Libra, il tempio precedente a quello in cui si trovavano. Si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa, accantonando momentaneamente ogni discussione. "Che è successo?" domandò per primo Milo, sperando che il compagno potesse fornirgli una spiegazione plausibile. "Un cosmo incredibilmente potente ha trasportato qualcuno dalla terza alla settima casa, tramite un viaggio dimensionale!" Mentre parlava, Camus si bloccò, emettendo un'ulteriore esclamazione e Milo credette di scorgere un leggero tremito nelle sue membra. Le labbra di Aquarius si schiusero, lasciando sfuggire un sussurro: "Questo è destino.." Milo gli posò una mano sulla spalla: "Cos'hai? Di che parli?" "Lui..." "Camus.. tutto bene?" In tutta risposta, il santo di Aquarius cacciò quella mano amica con una scrollata di spalle e si avviò nella direzione opposta a quella che aveva precedentemente scelto: la sua meta, ora, era la casa di Libra. Milo lo seguì per un po' con lo sguardo; era preoccupato, perché quando Camus si lasciava andare in quel modo, significava che c'era nell'aria qualcosa di grave. Allo stesso tempo, quell'atteggiamento astioso nei suoi confronti lo irritava.. oltre a farlo star male come nessun altro dispiacere al mondo. Così spiccò una corsa, lo oltrepassò e gli si parò davanti, eretto e fiero al pari di un nemico pronto alla lotta. Camus, non meno orgoglioso nella persona, lo trafisse con un'occhiata spazientita; le labbra formavano una linea stretta e dura sul volto dagli eleganti tratti francesi. "Si può sapere perché ti stai rendendo così insopportabile?" fu l'aspra frase che uscì da quelle labbra. Milo fremette: "Sono stanco di essere ignorato in ogni cosa che dico, stanco di essere trattato con una tale sufficienza e di essere sballottato come un naufrago dai tuoi umori, dalla tua egoistica freddezza!" "Milo..." sussurrò Camus, mentre i lati della bocca si incurvarono leggermente, allentando un po' quella durezza. "Chiudendoti totalmente tu cerchi di fuggire alle emozioni del mondo.. e così fuggi anche da me... devo sempre inseguirti, rincorrerti al di là di quel muro di ghiaccio che hai eretto intorno al tuo cuore... ma a volte sono stanco di rincorrerti, di essere io a dover comprendere te... a volte ho un bisogno disperato di sentirti più vicino, più disposto a concedermi la tua comprensione.." La voce di Scorpio si era addolcita notevolmente; Camus corrugò la fronte e, dopo un attimo di riflessione, allungò una mano e spinse Milo da un lato, accingendosi a proseguire il cammino: "Non è il momento per queste sdolcinatezze!" Non lo disse con totale convinzione ma Milo ne fu ugualmente ferito: "Già... non lo è, certo.... ma quando mai, per te, è il momento giusto per lasciarti andare ad un po' di dolcezza?" Intanto abbassò il capo e rinunciò definitivamente ad ogni tentativo di andargli dietro. Fu però lo stesso Camus a rimanere fermo e a rivolgergli nuovamente la parola, senza apparentemente far caso all'osservazione del compagno: "Vuoi proprio sapere perché sto andando alla casa di Libra?" "Se mi ritieni abbastanza importante da mettermi a conoscenza delle tue intenzioni..." commentò Milo, con tono amaro. "Smettila di dire sciocchezze e ascolta: il cosmo che abbiamo sentito giungere nella settima casa, non hai capito a chi appartiene?" "Certo non è il cosmo di un cavaliere d'oro..." "C'è Hyoga ad aspettarmi là dentro!" Scorpio sollevò di scatto il viso, facendo volteggiare intorno a sé i folti capelli biondi: "E perché vuoi andare ad incontrarlo?" "Non mi sembri molto sveglio Milo... non è nostro compito impedire la scalata dei santi di bronzo?" "Perché non la smetti di parlarmi con questa ostilità?" la voce di Scorpio adesso era incrinata ma l'orgoglio gli imponeva di mantenersi saldo "Mi stavo semplicemente chiedendo perché proprio tu devi andare alla settima casa... non sei tu il custode..." "Ma siccome il custode manca all'appello perché ha tradito, è necessario che qualcuno ci vada... e affrontare Hyoga è compito mio..." Milo non sapeva più cosa ribattere.. ed effettivamente la cosa lo colpiva.. Camus avrebbe davvero combattuto contro il suo allievo? "Vuoi.. davvero ucciderlo?" "Farò quello che devo... aspettami qui.. non impiegherò molto." Le gambe slanciate di Camus ricominciarono a discendere la scalinata ma, dopo pochi gradini, il guerriero si arrestò nuovamente, si voltò; con rapidità, risalì fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Milo. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e, prendendolo totalmente alla sprovvista, premette con forza le labbra sulle sue... Quando il focoso contatto giunse alla fine, Camus fissò il compagno per qualche istante ancora: "Mi parlavi di chiodi fissi... ebbene, il mio chiodo fisso sei solo tu!" Quindi lo lasciò e riprese precipitosamente il cammino, senza più voltarsi indietro, mentre Milo lo osservò a lungo con la bocca aperta, sentendo ancora in sé il sapore intenso di quella inebriante unione.  
  
  
  
"Ecco.. è finita..." Milo aveva seguito la lotta dall'inizio alla fine, senza allentare il cosmo per un solo istante, mantenendolo, senza muoversi dal proprio tempio, costantemente concentrato sulla battaglia che si svolgeva nella casa inferiore. "Camus ha chiaramente vinto... non vi è più ombra di alcuna resistenza da parte dell'avversario... eppure..." Eppure non aveva percepito con chiarezza la morte di Hyoga; la vita, seppur flebile, pulsava ancora come una fiammella quasi estinta nel cosmo del Cigno. "C'è qualcosa che non mi convince... ma ho fiducia in Camus.. sarà lui a far luce sui miei dubbi..." Aspettò, non seppe per quanto, finché non si rese conto del tempo che passava.. e il compagno ancora non era di ritorno... cosa lo spingeva a soffermarsi così a lungo nella casa di Libra? Cosa lo tratteneva? Spinto dalla curiosità e da una buona dose di inquietudine, Milo decise di vederci chiaro e di recarsi di persona nella settima casa. Nel giro di pochi minuti, si trovò davanti alle colonne dell'entrata posteriore; penetrò con passo deciso nelle mura polverose, vecchie di secoli.. lo stato di abbandono, qui, era per certi versi ancora più evidente che negli altri templi, in quanto il custode non vi ritornava ormai da anni, lasciandola completamente disabitata. Un gelo impregnava l'edificio in una morsa di ghiaccio, ricordo lasciato dalla battaglia appena conclusa.. una battaglia che aveva visto protagonisti due dominatori delle energie fredde. Si fermò, udendo distintamente un tambureggiare di passi, sempre più vicini, che si dirigevano verso di lui; gli occhi di Milo si strinsero per penetrare meglio nella notte perenne dell'antro di pietra. La prima cosa che scorse fu il mantello candido che quasi brillava, sventolando nell'oscurità... al di sopra di esso, bagliori ramati di capelli bellissimi e inconfondibili... Camus! Il santo di Aquarius si fermò nel momento stesso in cui lo scorse; Milo credette di vedere un luccichio perlaceo accendersi su uno degli zigomi delicati, per scivolare poi lungo la guancia e piovere a terra, dove si spense. Era difficile crederlo, eppure l'impressione era stata molto nitida: Camus stava davvero piangendo? Il viso sembrava avere la solita espressione inintelligibile ma quella era stata proprio una lacrima? "Ciao Camus" cominciò a dire Milo per rompere il muro di silenzio che si era innalzato tra di loro "Ce l'hai fatta... non ne dubitavo... e neanche tu penso..." "Che sei venuto a fare?" Il tono di quella risposta era cattivo, come se Camus, nel pronunciarla, avesse voluto celare una certa incrinatura nella voce.. incrinatura che tuttavia Milo percepì e che lo spinse ad accantonare la crudeltà con la quale Camus gli aveva rivolto la parola. "Sei sicuro di stare bene?" domandò con la tenerezza che solo a lui Camus permetteva di usare nei suoi confronti. Questa volta, però, sembrò non accettarla: "Perché rispondi a una domanda con un'altra domanda? Cosa fai qui?!" Milo non riusciva ad adirarsi; c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva nell'atteggiamento dell'altro gold saint. Così continuò con tono remissivo: "Volevo solo assicurarmi che andasse tutto bene..." "E' stata la mia battaglia, non dovresti interferire!" "Infatti.. sono venuto solo a battaglia conclusa... non mi sembra di avere interferito... però..." Camus non lo guardava; stranamente era come se volesse fuggire alle sue occhiate.. come se volesse nascondersi.. proprio lui... "Però" riprese Milo dopo un attimo di riflessione "volevo accertarmi di una cosa.. il cosmo del Cigno non è scomparso... non si è spento.." Camus apparve colpito da quelle parole; i suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure: "Cosa vorresti insinuare?" Sibilò tra i denti. Milo poté finalmente avere la conferma di quello che aveva sospettato: lo stato di Camus non era normale... era nervoso, molto nervoso... Milo fece qualche passo verso di lui, pronto a dargli tutto il suo appoggio, come sempre aveva fatto e come avrebbe dovuto continuare a fare, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta: "Perché dovrei insinuare qualcosa? Volevo solo essere sicuro che..." Con uno scatto d'ira, respingendo la mano che Milo aveva proteso, Camus urlò: "Sicuro che avessi compiuto il mio dovere? Il mio maledetto dovere?! Sì, l'ho compiuto, ho tolto di mezzo uno dei santi di bronzo! Era quello che dovevo fare no? Non importava il mezzo!" "Camus.. io sapevo che avevi compiuto il tuo dovere.. come puoi credere che sospettassi..." "E allora perché mi controlli? Forse perché mi ritieni un traditore?!" Milo non resse più; ora si sentiva ingiustamente ferito dal tono che Camus usava e anche lui alzò la voce: "Ma a chi pensi di parlare? A un nemico? Sono tutti nemici per te, perché è quello che hai deciso, vuoi a tutti i costi che anch'io sia tuo nemico, forse la cosa ti farebbe sentire meglio!" Camus rimase interdetto, fremette e fece un passo indietro, come per nascondersi nell'ombra. Milo temette che volesse allontanarlo del tutto, non riusciva a restare adirato con lui, soprattutto adesso: ormai era convinto che Camus stava soffrendo e aveva bisogno di avere accanto qualcuno di cui si fidava totalmente, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Le successive parole di Scorpio furono pronunciate con tono morbido, quasi supplichevole: "Sono venuto perché.. ero preoccupato per te... sono l'ultima persona al mondo che vorrebbe giudicarti..." Camus rimase immobile; ora il su volto era nascosto nella penombra. Scoraggiato da quella mancanza di reazione, Milo sospirò ma non si arrese: "Ricordi? Ti dissi che secondo me a te non importava nulla di Arles e di Athena... ebbene, non sono il più adatto per rivolgere a te simili prediche dato che dovrei rimproverare me stesso..." Ancora silenzio.. era frustrante e Milo non poté fare a meno di deglutire prima di continuare: "Ancora non capisci? Sono io a macchiarmi del peccato di cui ti ho accusato perché..." un attimo di esitazione.. era troppo importante e grave quello che stava per dire "perché io.. tradirei senza rimpianti sia il sacerdote che la dea pur di non tradire te!" La dichiarazione aveva avuto un suo effetto: fu certo di scorgere un moto di sorpresa da parte di Camus, un sussulto. Il santo di Aquarius, dopo un attimo di imbarazzato silenzio, scosse il capo con una smorfia e si diresse verso il compagno ma per null'altro motivo se non quello di oltrepassarlo e riprendere il proprio cammino. "Eh no" sibilò Milo tra i denti, voltandosi con uno scatto rabbioso e afferrando Camus ad un braccio "Questa volta non scappi, la devi smettere di scappare. da me!" La brusca fermata a cui fu costretto, mise per un istante in forse l'equilibrio di Aquarius che, sbilanciato all'indietro, finì inevitabilmente addosso al custode dell'ottava casa. Milo non poté farne a meno; anziché spostarsi, o limitarsi a sostenerlo, sollevò le braccia e lo strinse, attirandolo ancora di più contro di sé. Camus si agitò un po': "Maledizione a te Scorpio, lasciami andare!" La voce era così roca, spezzata, che Milo non ebbe più dubbi: le lacrime non erano stata un'illusione. "No" rispose con ferma dolcezza "Scordatelo Aquarius; puoi anche infuriarti, colpirmi. uccidermi. ma non ti lascio finché non mi permetti di starti vicino. dovrai uccidermi, capito?" Camus si abbandonò, rassegnato e mormorò senza cambiare tono: "Sei uno scemo Milo." "Sì. sono scemo. sono pazzo perché per te farei qualunque cosa, tradirei tutto ciò per cui sono nato e cresciuto." Aquarius non rispose ma Milo si accorse che, se lui non lo avesse avuto tra le braccia, in quel momento si sarebbe lasciato scivolare a terra. I singhiozzi esplosero, così inaspettati, inusuali se associati alla persona di Camus, che Milo si trovò spiazzato, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, di fare qualsiasi cosa se non continuare a stringerlo, abbracciarlo. amarlo. Fu Camus il primo a parlare, quando i singhiozzi si furono calmati: "Milo. io. non ce l'ho fatta." Il compagno comprese immediatamente di cosa stava parlando e, in un certo senso, l'aveva sempre saputo. "E' umano che tu non ce l'abbia fatta. sei un essere umano Camus, anche se cerchi di negarlo a tutti i costi a te stesso." Una spinta inaspettata e Milo si trovò sbilanciato all'indietro, mentre Camus lo fulminava con un grido rabbioso: "Smettila di giustificarmi! Dovrei solo morire!" Aquarius provò a fare qualche passo per allontanarsi ma cadde in ginocchio, una mano premuta sugli occhi, imprecando come per nascondere il disperato singhiozzo che gli era sfuggito. "Adesso basta" sibilò Milo tra i denti. Lo raggiunse e si chinò, passandogli le braccia sotto le ascelle per sollevarlo a viva forza; contrariamente alle aspettative, Camus non si dibatté e non lo respinse. "Milo." un sussurro lieve, finalmente gentile, che giunse gradito alle orecchie di Scorpio. "Dimmi Camus." Camus scosse il capo: "No. nulla." Milo sorrise; lentamente, quell'anima congelata si stava sciogliendo, ne era certo. "Adesso andiamo a rilassarci un attimo e parliamo un po'." Non era una proposta, un semplice invito; si trattava di un ordine, imposto con gentile fermezza. Camus non si oppose, non rispose nulla. Si lasciò semplicemente condurre da colui che, in quel momento, era il più forte, il sostegno di cui aveva bisogno. era semplicemente troppo stanco di nascondersi e di fingere una stabilità emotiva che non sentiva più sua. non con lui.  
  
  
  
"Non dovresti perdere tempo qui. siamo in guerra." Milo si voltò verso la figura appoggiata alla colonna, il cui sguardo, affondato nel cielo, tentava di raccogliere in sé tutta la distanza di quella distesa d'azzurro.. distanza da ciò che accadeva, da ciò che aveva fatto, da ciò che gli aveva confuso la mente fino a fargli perdere quell' autocontrollo di cui era sempre andato tanto fiero. Non più lacrime, ora, in quegli occhi ma solo la tristezza profonda di una notte senza stelle. "Scordatelo" rispose semplicemente il santo di Scorpio "Gli invasori sono ancora distanti. se uno si è avvicinato è stato a causa di un semplice incidente. o di uno scherzo del fato." Si bloccò, soppesando attentamente le parole, prima di proseguire: "E non si è rivelato poi un grosso problema." Fissò il compagno, mentre scandiva lentamente la frase. Forse era crudele, nei confronti di Camus, infierire su quell'argomento ma, in un certo senso, lo stava facendo apposta: non intendeva liquidare la faccenda come se nulla fosse accaduto, non intendeva permettergli di rinchiudersi immediatamente nel suo guscio dopo quell'attimo di debolezza. Milo era deciso a estirpare, per una volta, tutto ciò che aveva dentro, a non far accumulare, sugli altri già esistenti, un ulteriore peso che Camus avrebbe dovuto sorreggere da solo. Non voleva lasciarlo solo, non quella volta almeno, ora che lo stava finalmente convincendo ad aprirsi; lo avrebbe costretto, anche con la forza, anche violentandolo psicologicamente, a farsi aiutare, a permettergli di alleggerire quel peso, condividendolo, sostenendolo insieme. Si attendeva una reazione rabbiosa adesso, forse un insulto. tutto quello che ottenne fu un leggero tremito delle sopracciglia, un corrugarsi impercettibile della pallida fronte. Milo sospirò: l'esasperante autocontrollo di Camus era di quel genere che rischiava di esplodere senza preavviso, come una bomba innescata, come già era accaduto poco prima. Il santo di Scorpio lo aveva condotto lì, all'Undicesima Casa, penultimo baluardo a difesa del Santuario, trascinandolo così in alto proprio per allontanarlo dallo scenario di guerra, per distanziarlo, almeno momentaneamente, dalla causa di quel crollo emotivo. Milo scosse il capo, pronunciando, amaramente, un sommesso rimprovero: "Il silenzio. tuo inseparabile compagno. il tuo migliore amico. che mi rende folle di gelosia." Un sussulto al suo fianco, lieve, ma chiaramente percepito da Scorpio; non poteva essere diversamente in quell'immobilità assoluta, dove anche il minimo sospiro, ogni singolo battito del cuore, rimbombava assordante spezzando una quiete più estrema della morte. sembrava impossibile che, poco più in basso, dei ragazzini combattevano una guerra senza speranza, lasciandosi massacrare come sacrificali agnelli sull'altare di un terribile inganno. da quale parte era quest'inganno? Milo rabbrividì alla gelida carezza del dubbio che, sempre più spesso, gli attraversava la pelle. chi erano le inconsapevoli vittime dell'inganno? Quei bambini o. "Perché devi uscirtene con simili sciocchezze, Milo?" La voce di Camus giunse improvvisa e quasi inattesa a interrompere il flusso di quei pensieri che rischiavano, ogni volta, di sopraffarlo. Non poté trattenere un sorriso sprezzante ma colmo di malcelata angoscia: "E quando abbandoni questo amico e ti decidi a parlare. è solo per ferirmi ed offendermi." Una risata gli rispose, cinica. o forse semplicemente triste? "Non ti riconosco più Scorpio, da quando sei così vittimista?" E, lasciando aleggiare nell'aria queste parole, Camus si voltò per addentrarsi nel tempio a pianta circolare che era la sua dimora, quando due mani gli afferrarono le spalle, lo strattonarono e lui si trovò con la schiena inchiodata alla colonna, immerso nel blu senza fondo degli occhi di Milo, dardeggianti come frecce che si conficcarono nei suoi, ora incerti. scossi. non sapeva se per la rabbia o cos'altro. Nonostante l'armatura costituisse una spessa barriera tra lui e le mani che lo stringevano, Camus sentiva il tocco di quelle dita, lo percepiva come una sensazione calda, piacevole, alla quale desiderava ardentemente abbandonarsi. ma non poteva. non poteva permettere a nessuno di entrare in lui, di violare la sua anima. nemmeno. a Milo. ma perché poi? Non comprendeva se stesso, forse non ci aveva neanche mai provato realmente. "Ti sembra così onorevole erigere, per tua difesa personale, uno scudo che esterni solo cattiveria nei confronti di chi. vuole solo esserti amico? Di chi ti vuole bene?" Milo parlò tutto d'un fiato, esitando solo qualche istante alla fine e poi bloccandosi; l'altro rimase immobile ma a Scorpio non sfuggirono i tremiti che gli attraversavano le membra, fermamente bloccate dalle sue mani, salde sulle spalle di Camus. Il santo di Aquarius si ostinava a rimanere muto, tuttavia non era cattiveria quella che adesso Milo scorgeva negli occhi. gelidi come sempre ma, Milo ne era convinto, quel gelo era rivolto contro se stesso, quella rabbia era riservata alla propria anima sempre più indifesa e non alla persona che gli stava di fronte. E nonostante tutto non parlava; si limitava a fissare il santo di Scorpio, a sua volta, con quello sguardo enigmatico, insondabile, facendo desiderare a Milo di prenderlo a schiaffi fino a fargli sputare sangue insieme a tutta la sofferenza che si ostinava a tenere gelosamente racchiusa in sé. quello sguardo che lo rendeva furioso, quello sguardo. che l'aveva fatto innamorare. Camus si dibatté un po' e Milo accentuò la stretta, accostando maggiormente il proprio corpo a quello più sottile del compagno. "Sei una statua di ghiaccio Camus" sibilò tra i denti, ormai preda di emozioni che non sapeva decifrare, tra rabbia, dolore, desiderio soffocante di scuoterlo e di porre fine al suo snervante silenzio "una statua di ghiaccio bellissima e perfetta. ma fa attenzione. perché io so essere più duro di te e cozzando contro di me potresti romperti. non tirare troppo la corda, non giocare troppo a lungo con la mia pazienza. sta per raggiungere il limite estremo di sopportazione!" Camus sbarrò gli occhi, schiuse leggermente le labbra, alla ricerca disperata di qualcosa con cui ribattere ma gli uscì solo uno sconnesso balbettio: "Mi. Milo." "Ti sei degnato di gratificarmi di una minima reazione. quale onore!" Camus tremò ancora, riuscendo, questa volta, a vincere la rigidità nella quale era caduto e a sollevare le braccia, fino a chiudere le dita sui polsi di Milo; cercò di spingerlo via, di liberarsi da quel contatto che lo stava conducendo, inesorabilmente, a un altro crollo. Voleva scappare da quegli occhi, da quella voce che, lo sapeva, stavano abbattendo, una ad una, tutte le difese così faticosamente accumulate nel corso di una vita intera. Era troppo tardi. le sentiva, ormai, rompere gli argini, straripare da un cuore spezzato che non riusciva più a contenerle. le lacrime. dapprima un pizzico fastidioso che lo spinse a serrare con forza le palpebre, attraverso le quali quelle gocciole amare si aprirono una via di fuga, le sentì posarsi lievi sulle ciglia e poi scendere, a solcargli le guance in lunghi rivoli brucianti come il suo dolore. "Camus." Il richiamo appena sospirato di Milo gli giunse come un alito di vento attraverso il suono dei propri stessi singhiozzi, esplosi ancor prima che potesse rendersene conto. Due mani gentili, ora, cercarono il suo viso sfuggente, si posarono sulle sue guance mentre ancora tentava di divincolarsi. Gli occhi non volevano saperne di aprirsi e una sottile fessura tra le palpebre strette gli permise di intravedere, come velati dalla spessa densità di una umida nebbia, i lineamenti decisi e al tempo stesso eleganti di Milo, il cui sguardo intenso rimaneva fisso su di lui, senza più rabbia ora ma impregnato di gentile fermezza. Camus si aggrappò maggiormente ai polsi del compagno, cercando di staccarlo da sé a viva forza ma l'incapacità di controllare il proprio corpo, scosso da una sofferenza cui non sapeva mettere un freno, lo indeboliva; già in situazioni normali, senza l'ausilio del cosmo che conferiva loro simili potenzialità, Milo era il più forte. Il santo di Aquarius gettò indietro la testa, desiderando ardentemente di rimanere abbagliato da quel cielo che, tuttavia, andava perdendo anch'esso, come i suoi occhi, la limpidezza di poco prima. presto sarebbe scoppiato un temporale, in concomitanza con quello che stava dilaniando il suo cuore; questo pensiero lo attraversò distratto e fugace, precedendo di un istante le parole che gli salirono alle labbra: "Milo. perché mi stai facendo questo?" Le mani gentilmente dominatrici di Milo lo costrinsero a riabbassare il capo, impedirono al suo sguardo di scappare ancora; quando lo Scorpione fu certo di poter nuovamente affondare i propri occhi in quelli del compagno, disse, calmo, scandendo le parole per farle penetrare sicure nelle orecchie e nell'anima di Camus: "Perché voglio che parli con me, voglio che tu abbia fiducia in me." Un attimo di silenzio, nel quale Milo deglutì, riprese fiato e sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra morbide a quelle sottili di Camus: "Perché ti amo." L'ultimo messaggio prima del contatto, del bacio al quale Camus non poté evitare di rispondere, portandogli le mani nei serici capelli d'oro, sentendo le dita di Milo tra i suoi capelli di rame, percependo la fusione delle anime, il definitivo sciogliersi dello strato di ghiaccio che gli opprimeva lo spirito. E Milo sentì lo sciogliersi di quella membra, la statua di ghiaccio liquefarsi tra le sue braccia, fino a divenire così fragile da dare l'impressione che dovesse scomparire al tocco, dissolversi nell'aria frizzante di quella giornata che andava pian piano nascondendo la propria luminosità sotto un banco di nubi tenebrose. "Tra un po' pioverà" mormorò, liberando le labbra di entrambi "Andiamo dentro."  
  
  
  
Le lenzuola bianche di lino profumavano ancora dell'amore da poco consumato e ricoprivano i due corpi intrecciati, modellando le forme statuarie e languide dei due guerrieri, abbandonati a quel momento di pace. Camus posava la testa sul petto nudo del compagno; il rame prezioso dei suoi capelli incendiava la superficie liscia e abbronzata della pelle di Milo, il quale giocava con i serici fili, sottili come filigrane pregiate, arrotolandoli intorno alle dita, sollevandoli e lasciandoli ricadere, portandoseli alle labbra ed assaporando la loro fresca fragranza. Camus sospirò una parola, leggera come la carezza della brezza tra le fronde degli alberi, la pronunciò senza cambiare posizione e facendola giungere, così, ovattata e appena udibile alle orecchie di Milo: "Perdonami." La mano tra i suoi capelli si bloccò, per poi portarsi sulla nuca, dove lo accarezzò con forza: "Sei un testone, acido, antipatico. o meglio. la maschera che indossi è così." Camus sollevò appena il capo: "Lui. forse sopravviverà." Milo raccolse la sua occhiata: perché aveva parlato con quello sguardo scrutatore? "Camus. dimmi la verità. tu hai ancora paura che io voglia giudicarti, che io disapprovi." si bloccò, cercando febbrilmente un giusto modo per terminare la frase, ma il santo di Aquarius interpretò male quell'esitazione e si staccò da lui con un brusco scatto rabbioso: "Che tu disapprovi la mia debolezza? E' questo che vuoi dire?!" Milo si oscurò; le sue mani cercarono quelle di Camus, che si erano strette a pugno intorno al lenzuolo, lo forzò a staccare le dita dal tessuto candido e ad intrecciarle alle sue, sollevandole, poi, fino al proprio viso per poterle baciare: "Di nuovo sulla difensiva, amore mio? Non ti lascerai mai andare completamente con me?" Camus distolse lo sguardo, ingoiò la rabbia, l'umiliazione e la vergogna che provava per la propria instabilità emotiva. proprio lui. non l'avrebbe mai creduto. o forse, tutta la sua contorta psiche era semplicemente rimasta latente fino ad allora, per esplodere così, all'improvviso, come stava accadendo quel giorno? "Ma io non me la prendo mia creatura di ghiaccio" proseguì Milo, baciando ancora quelle dita lunghe e femminee "Non più. perché tutta quell'ira che sfoghi su di me, è rivolta a te stesso. sei tu a giudicare te stesso ed è per questo che sei prevenuto e scorgi negli altri solo negatività nei tuoi confronti." Camus sollevò il viso, lo fissò, ma sembrava più tranquillo adesso: "Ora ti metti a fare lo psicologo, Scorpio? Hai sempre una risposta e una spiegazione a tutto?" Milo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina: "Sto semplicemente imparando a conoscerti e conoscerti è l'unico modo per poter toccare il tuo cuore." Camus rimase muto per un istante, a bocca aperta, poi crollò il capo e lo scosse, portandosi una mano sugli occhi, soffocando quella che era una via di mezzo tra una risatina e un singhiozzo impotente: "Questo tuo romanticismo. ancora non so come devo accoglierlo. sono talmente poco avvezzo a." Il compagno non lo lasciò terminare, lo strinse, lo attirò verso di se e lo bloccò con la schiena contro il letto, seppellendolo sotto il peso del proprio corpo: "Poco avvezzo ai sentimenti." concluse al posto di Camus "poco avvezzo ad abbandonarti ad essi. lo so, me lo ripeti fino alla nausea, ma non è così; tu non li ripudi perché li disprezzi ma perché ne hai paura, hai il terrore di venire sopraffatto da giornate terribili come questa!" Milo si bloccò con la consapevolezza che stava urlando, esasperato, nelle orecchie di Camus; concluse abbassando la voce, fino a ridurla ad un morbido sussurro: "Sei terrorizzato anche da ciò che ci lega. credi che non l'abbia capito?" Camus assunse un'espressione indecisa tra un ghigno e un sorriso mostrando, come risultato di questa fusione, una smorfia che comunicava solo un lacerante tormento: "Sono terrorizzato. sì. da me stesso. perché non capisco." Piegò il capo e Milo si perse a contemplare la lacrima che accarezzava il suo profilo delicato. Rimasero in quella posizione, Milo sopra, Camus sotto, immobili, ciascuno immerso nei propri conflitti interiori, finché il santo di Aquarius ruppe il silenzio, con voce incerta: "Non capisco. perché non sono riuscito." Vedendo che non trovava la forza di completare quella frase dolorosa, Milo la completò per lui: "A uccidere Hyoga?" Camus fece un movimento brusco, obbligando Milo a spostarsi, per lasciare che si alzasse nervosamente, raccogliendo il mantello al suo fianco e drappeggiandolo intorno al proprio corpo. "Ma chi se ne importa!" esclamò "Perché tanti problemi? E' come se fosse morto! Da quel blocco di ghiaccio non potrà mai uscire!" "A meno che non riescano a liberarlo" commentò Milo tranquillamente, voltandosi verso di lui ma rimanendo sdraiato di fianco sul letto, il capo poggiato su una mano, mentre con l'altra mano tirava il lenzuolo per ricoprirsi pudicamente le anche "Quei ragazzini sono pieni di risorse." "Ragazzini, appunto" ringhiò Camus, sprezzante "Possono avere tutte le risorse che vogliono, ma stiamo parlando di piccoli, insignificanti bronze che devono vedersela con dei gold saint e." "E sono arrivati nella casa di Virgo" lo interruppe Milo. Camus si bloccò e lo fulminò con un'occhiata tagliente come la lama di un pugnale. Milo proseguì, fingendo di ignorarlo: "Mentre noi eravamo immersi nel nostro angolino di pace, giù in basso dev'essere successo un po' di tutto, perché ho percepito chiaramente il loro avvicinarsi, li ho sentiti sempre più prossimi a noi. Shaka li ha fermati sembra, ma la battaglia infuria ancora nella Sesta Casa." Camus chiuse gli occhi, richiamò la propria concentrazione, compromessa, fino a quel momento, dalla mancanza di lucidità. Lasciò nascere il flusso dalla propria mente, lo spinse al di fuori di sé, lo lasciò libero come un fiume in piena facendolo scorrere lungo le case inferiori, fino a giungere alla sesta: lo strabiliante scontro di cosmi lo assalì quasi dolorosamente, strappandogli un gemito di stupore. Shaka aveva di fronte un suo pari, non poteva essere altrimenti.. ma chi era? "Shaka sta combattendo contro uno di quei piccoli, insignificanti bronze." Sussultò alla rivelazione di Milo e riaprì gli occhi su di lui, in tutta la loro ampiezza: "Quello. non è un bronze." riuscì solo a balbettare "Il. settimo senso." "Lo ha acquisito. e non è il solo." Camus stava per replicare ma, avendo entrambi le menti concentrate su ciò che stava accadendo più sotto, emisero un'unanime grido quando i loro cosmi furono violentemente colpiti dalla tragedia che si concluse in quell'istante: "SHAKA!" Ammutolirono e, per le prima volta, si scambiarono uno sguardo che rifletteva le stesse emozioni: incredulità e sgomento. E anche Milo non poteva ammettere ciò che era appena accaduto: "Mai avrei pensato. Shaka. Doveva fermarli. come hanno potuto portare a questo proprio lui. Dopo Death Mask, un altro compagno. sconfitto così. non capisco più nulla." "Si sono. annullati. completamente. esplosi nei propri cosmi brucianti all'estremo." sussurrò Camus, lasciando uscire la voce in un soffio, come temendo di dissacrare il funereo silenzio seguito all'urlo di agonia esploso nella sua testa. Eppure, lui non aveva impiegato molta fatica a mettere fuori gioco il suo allievo; a cos'erano valsi tutti quegli anni di addestramento? Perché Hyoga si era lasciato sconfiggere così? Quel maledetto, debole cuore, quello stesso debole cuore contro il quale aveva sempre combattuto e che stava scoprendo di avere anche lui; strinse i pugni e un tremito lo percorse da capo a piedi. "Perché non l'ho ucciso?" sibilò tra i denti, temendo per un istante che quella rabbia a stento trattenuta rischiasse di scoppiare dentro di lui come una bomba innescata. "La vuoi smettere?!" La voce di Milo gli giunse come una sferzata: "Hai detto tu che è come averlo ucciso, no? E' imprigionato per sempre nel ghiaccio. nel tuo ghiaccio. la trappola mortale del dominatore delle energie fredde." "Lo libereranno.." Lo disse stupendo persino se stesso; perché quella premonizione che lo aveva colto totalmente di sorpresa? Milo non rispose e si limitò a guardarlo, inespressivo, come se si aspettasse una qualche spiegazione alla sicurezza che Camus aveva espresso nell'ultima frase. Il santo di Aquarius scosse il capo con uno sbuffo di impazienza: "E' colpa mia, lo dovevo finire, dovevo farla finita subito!" "Camus. non può liberarsi." "Non eri stato tu a sopravvalutare quei ragazzini prima? A sostenere che sono pieni di risorse? Ebbene, le tue erano supposizioni. io lo sento. come certezza assoluta. Hyoga non è ancora uscito di scena, questa battaglia non è finita per lui, troppe cose sono rimaste inconcluse, troppe questioni non dette . è come se l'avessi sempre saputo, come se solo ora mi rendessi conto che, nell'istante stesso in cui l'ho rinchiuso là dentro, avessi compreso che il nostro scontro era solo rimandato, che Hyoga. ha ancora qualcosa da dire. e forse da dimostrare." Milo si sollevò fino a mettersi seduto e si scostò il ciuffo ricadente sulla fronte: "Non riesco più a seguirti; non so cosa ti auguri, non lo capisco. se lo vuoi morto o se speri ardentemente di vederlo uscire da quel feretro sano e salvo." "Forse ti consolerebbe sapere che non lo capisco nemmeno io?" Un sorriso. Milo si sentì trionfante: su quelle labbra si era dipinto un sorriso. triste, malinconico ma colmo di affetto. affetto verso chi? Verso Milo. o verso quel ragazzo imprigionato nel ghiaccio? Non gli importava; era il primo sorriso tenero che avesse mai visto sul volto di Camus ed era stato lui ad assistervi: questo gli bastava per considerarlo anche suo, almeno un po'. Si alzò e raccolse i propri indumenti: "E' inutile stare qui a parlare, in ogni modo; non possiamo più permetterci di perdere tempo. La casa di Libra è incustodita e presto giungeranno alla mia, con o senza il Cigno. devo andare!" In pochi istanti sfolgorò nell'oro accecante dell'armatura di Scorpio, mentre Camus si rivestiva con più calma, immerso in un'angoscia che, pian piano, cominciava ad accettare. doveva imparare a conviverci e lo stava comprendendo. Ed era la sua ultima possibilità per accettare se stesso: stava percependo quella giornata come se fosse l'ultima della propria vita e dopo la scomparsa del saint di Virgo, più nulla era impossibile, nulla scontato. "Ne' vinti, né vincitori. sarà così?" Aveva parlato a se stesso ma Milo lo udì e si voltò verso di lui: "Come hai detto?" Camus tremò, per l'ennesima volta in quelle poche ore: non gli era mai capitato nel corso di una vita intera, dacché ricordasse.  
  
  
  
Il santo di Aquarius sollevò gli occhi su quelli di Milo, lo guardò fin nel profondo, come se volesse trapassargli il cuore. e lo percepì, il dubbio atroce che lo lacerava. Si sentì profondamente in colpa; Milo aveva passato quelle ultime ore a preoccuparsi per lui, a strappare dalla sua anima i segreti più dolorosi e Camus mai una volta aveva pensato al compagno, a quali dovessero essere i suoi pensieri e le sue paure. Eppure, in quel giorno infernale che si tingeva di sangue, ognuno combatteva la propria, personale battaglia. Camus scosse il capo e, in quel momento, un fugace messaggio attraversò la sua mente; non si stupì e non seppe dare un nome al proprio stato d'animo: esaltazione, rabbia, sollievo. indifferenza? "Milo. Hyoga è libero." Lo disse semplicemente, senza la minima alterazione nella voce, senza alcuna inflessione che lasciasse trapelare l'accenno di un sentimento preciso. Gli occhi di Milo si strinsero, riducendosi a due fessure. "Ma chi diavolo sono quei bambini?" proseguì Aquarius, immerso in una profonda riflessione. "Allora è salvo?" redarguì Milo. "A meno che quei tre non sappiano fare miracoli" sbottò Camus dandogli nervosamente le spalle "non riesco a immaginare come potranno salvarlo dall'assideramento!" "A questo punto non mi stupirei più di nulla" ridacchiò cinicamente Milo, dirigendosi verso l'uscita del tempio. Camus lo seguì e, insieme, sbucarono sotto un cielo ancora drappeggiato da una cortina di nubi, a ricordo dell'acquazzone da poco concluso. Giunsero all'imboccatura della stretta stradina, nascosta e appartata rispetto alla scalinata principale che attraversava le Dodici Case; Milo si accingeva a raggiungere il proprio tempio usufruendo delle vie segrete note solo agli adepti e ai legittimi custodi dello zodiaco, quelle stesse vie che conducevano velocemente alle varie dimore senza che fosse obbligatorio superare uno ad uno i dodici templi, disposti come invalicabili scudi lungo l'altura, a difesa delle stanze del Gran Sacerdote. Prima di posare il piede sul primo gradino di quella ripida discesa, il santo di Scorpio rivolse un'occhiata al compagno, fermatosi pochi passi dietro di lui: "Sto andando a combattere, Camus. non hai niente da dirmi?" Camus, immerso fino a quel momento in uno stato di torpore dal quale non riusciva a scuotersi, fece un balzo involontario in seguito a quell'invito; cosa voleva sentirsi dire Milo? Da un punto oscuro della propria psiche, salirono in superficie parole che neanche lui stesso immaginava di celare nell'anima: "Se lo dovessi incontrare. ti prego Milo. cerca di salvargli la vita." Un attimo dopo averle pronunciate se ne pentì. e nonostante questo, era ben deciso a portare fino in fondo quell'argomento. Milo si voltò con uno scatto brusco, per squadrarlo con una durezza dalla quale Camus si sentì trafitto dolorosamente e che lo costrinse, suo malgrado, a distogliere lo sguardo. Tuttavia fu lui a parlare ancora: "Nei limiti delle tue possibilità. non ti chiedo di tradire. convincilo a ritirarsi. a rinunciare." Milo mosse alcuni passi, non per proseguire la propria strada ma per avvicinarsi al compagno; Camus percepì la figura fremente, forse per la rabbia, o per qualche altra emozione, al proprio fianco e, nonostante Milo fosse più alto di soli pochi centimetri, se ne sentì sovrastato. "Perché?" Fu tutto ciò che uscì dalle labbra di Milo; Camus risollevò gli occhi su quel viso abbronzato coronato d'oro e subito dopo li riabbassò, scuotendo la testa: "Scusami. non ho nessun diritto di chiedertelo." La tensione di Milo si sciolse in un sospiro, ritornò verso la scalinata, lentamente cominciò a scendere: "Farò quello che potrò. la volontà della dea. se Athena saprà illuminarmi." Camus seguì ogni sua mossa; non sapeva perché ma quel groppo in gola foriero di disperazione e lacrime era tornato, opprimente e rischiava di soffocarlo. Allungò una mano, come a voler trattenere l'amico: "Milo." L'altro si bloccò, dandogli le spalle e parlando con una tristezza che penetrò come una lama rovente nell'anima di Camus: "Te lo prometto. farò del mio meglio per salvargli la vita." Camus si sentiva sciocco e insensibile, eppure il cuore gli faceva male, sembrava volergli esplodere nel petto. perché quel dolore atroce, per che cosa? Per chi? Fece un passo, la mano ancora alzata si abbassò fino a quella di Milo, la strinse, lasciò via libera alla lacrima che chiedeva di fuggire, desiderò che il compagno la vedesse, se ne nutrisse come di un regalo d'amore. "Ti prego" sussurrò Camus "Fa attenzione." Milo si voltò, scorse la lacrima, si chinò fino a portare il proprio viso all'altezza di quello di Camus e, posando le labbra sulla sua guancia, bevette quella goccia di vita, assaporandola come un assetato sperduto nel deserto. Quando ebbe compiuto quel gesto, si separò dal compagno, senza una parola, salutandolo con una semplice strizzata d'occhio e il suo sorriso da eterno bambino. Camus rimase immobile all'imboccatura del sentiero, seguendolo con lo sguardo finché non scomparve in un raggio di sole che, ammiccando tra le nubi, andò a specchiarsi sulla figura rivestita di lucido oro che aveva ritenuto degna di lui. 


End file.
